


Talk To Him

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Date, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build, lots of nervousness, sam is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go out but both have no idea how to do this. They eventually figure it out and have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed in frustration as he pulled yet another book down from the shelf. This case was going to be the death of them. Four dead already and they had no idea what was doing it. 

Sam sat down at the table and opened the book, flipping through each page until something finally caught his attention. 

“Dean…look at this!” 

He reached the book over but Dean didn’t take it. His brother was staring farther off into the library, a small smile on his face. 

“Dean? What are you- -” 

That’s when he saw Cas, book in hand and smiling. Sam looked from Cas to his brother before it finally hit him. Dean had feelings for him. 

“Dean…” 

He watched his brother in amusement. When Cas laughed at something in the book Dean would smile even more. Sam had to admit, that was the happiest Dean had looked in a long time. 

“Hey! Earth to Dean!” Sam said with a laugh as he waved his hand in Dean’s face. 

The hunter sat up, looking away from Cas quickly as he pretended to read the book in front of him. “What Sam? I’m busy.” 

“Yeah I noticed.” 

Dean gave him a glare but didn’t respond. 

“Just go talk to him! We both know he likes you.” 

Dean shook his head, glancing over at Cas before looking back down at the book. “I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Sam asked in confusion. If they liked ach other he didn’t see a problem. 

Dean huffed and leaned back in his chair, running his hand over his face in frustration. “He’s a guy so I just…can’t” 

Sam stared at Dean like he’d just grown two more heads. “Dean, you’ve been with guys before and it’s never been an issue. So what’s the problem?” 

“Just drop is Sammy,” Dean growled as he stood up and walked out of the library. 

Sam got up and followed, leaving Cas alone with the books. 

“What the hell man? What’s going on with you? Dean!” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm to stop him from walking away and pulled him against the wall, pinning his older brother with force. 

“What is going on?” 

Dean looked at the floor, unable to meet Sam’s strong gaze. “He’s too good for me Sammy. He’s a freaking Angel and I’m just…” He stopped and Sam let go him, Dean just stayed against the wall. 

“You’re just what?” 

“I’m just a hunter, a grunt. I drink way too much, I nearly get myself killed every week… I’m just too messed up for him Sam. I’m no good for him. He’s an Angel who will live forever and I’ll just be this until something comes along and takes my head off. He deserves someone better.” 

Sam saw the sadness in Dean’s eyes and wished he could just take all of it away. 

“Dean…” 

“Don’t Sam. Look, I’m fine ok, just let it go. Please…” 

When Dean walked back to his room Sam didn’t stop him, just watched as his brother ran from something he knew was good for him. He headed back to the library, he needed to figure something out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean opened his door at the knock and groaned. “What Sam?” He asked as he moved to lie back down on the bed. 

“You should talk to him. Ask him out, you know he’ll say yes.” 

Dean sighed and sat up, wishing he could just know that determined look off Sam’s face. 

“Of course he’d say yes, he’s Cas! When it comes to me asking when does he ever say no?” Dean rubbed his face and looked at the floor. “He’ll get hurt Sam, you know he will. Relationships for us…they just end badly. And I’m not gonna let him get hurt or worse because of me.” 

“Dammit Dean, quit being such an idiot!” Sam yelled in frustration. 

Dean looked up at him shocked. “What?” 

“You spend all your time sulking and blaming yourself for the past. Just let it go! Listen to me,” he said as he sat next to Dean, making his brother look at him. “The way you looked at Cas today…it’s the happiest I’ve seen you in years. And that’s the same look Cas wears when he watches you. You deserve some happiness and love Dean… If anyone does it’s you two.” 

Dean looked at his brother and smiled, heart fluttering. “You’re sure he likes me?” 

Sam laughed, “Trust me, he’s practically in love with you. Now would you talk to him?” 

Dean walked back to the library with Sam right behind him. He stopped at the door as the nerves hit him. “What do I even say to him? How do you ask an Angel out on a date?” 

Sam gave him a shove as he laughed, “You’ll figure something out.” 

Dean’s hands shook a little as he approached Cas’ table, watching the Angel as he continued to read. Cas was still smiling when he looked up at him, his blue eyes bright with happiness. 

“Hello Dean! Come here,” he said as he grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him to the table. “You should read this.” 

Trying to keep his heart beat down Dean stood next to him, eyes trained on the page in front of him. But his mind was focused on something else. Like Cas’ arm touching his, and how Cas’ face was so close he could kiss him. He forced himself to concentrate on what Cas wanted him to read, laughing at all the right parts. But the Angel could tell he was off. 

“Are you alright Dean? You’re acting very strange.” 

“Yeah I’m just… Good, I’m good…” 

Cas gave him a skeptical look but didn’t push the subject. He knew Dean well enough to know he would tell him eventually. 

“Look Cas, um, do you maybe… I mean, would you want to… Oh forget it,” Dean said annoyed with himself as he turned to walk away. He stopped when he felt a grip on the back of his shirt, turning to see Cas looking confused. 

“Would I want to what Dean?” 

Dean took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the floor. “Would you want to…go out…with me?” 

Cas watched Dean’s face as he made him look up, made him see the smile on his face. “I would love to.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know about this Sam… What if I screw up?” Dean asked nervously as he paced in the front room. 

“You’re not going to screw up Dean,” Sam laughed as he grabbed his brother to hold him still. He brushed off his shoulders, tugging the shirt to sit right as he gave him a final once over. 

“But what if I do? What if I say the wrong thing?” 

Dean started to freak out, afraid he might make Cas rethink liking him. 

Sam grabbed his shoulder, one hand on the back of his neck to make him focus on him. “Listen to me Dean, Cas already likes you. That’s why he said yes. He knows how you are and how you act. Even if you do mess up he’ll still love you. Just relax, tonight will be great.” 

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

When Cas finally entered the room Dean’s breath hitched. With Sam’s help Cas had also gotten ready, getting a new outfit and look for the night. 

Foregoing the trench coat Cas was dressed in semi casual. Black slacks that hugged him just right, new shoes and a blue shirt that really made his eyes pop. His hair was still messy but a bit shorter, it reminded Dean of when he and Cas first met. He had really missed that sex hair. 

Cas looked at them nervously as he walked in, getting a small thumbs up from Sam as the hunter slowly backed out of the room. He smiled when he saw Dean, in a new outfit as well he’d noticed. Sam had done well, picking out a dark pair of jeans and a deep green shirt for him. 

Cas stared as he realized how much brighter Dean’s eyes looked, the shirt really making them stand out. 

“You um, you look very nice Dean,” Cas said with a nervous smile, thankful that his voice stayed mostly steady. 

“Yeah, you too. Are you um, are you ready to go?” 

Cas nodded, smiling at Dean as the hunter held the door open for him. 

The restaurant had been picked by Sam, someplace casual but with a bit of upscale. 

Dean’s hands shook as he looked over the menu, unsure of what he should order. Sam had warned him this wasn’t a burger type of place. But Dean really needed that comfort right about now. 

He glanced over at Cas, seeing the same nervous look on the Angel’s face. When Cas felt his gaze he looked up, smiling shyly. 

“This place is very nice Dean.” 

Dean looked around and nodded. “Yeah it is… Do you know what you want?” 

Cas glanced at the menu again before finally just picking something. Nothing on the menu really stood out, at least not what he wanted. “Yes, do you?” 

Dean picked the first thing he saw, ready to get through this. “Yeah I think so.” 

When the food was ordered and the waiter took the menus they were left to themselves, neither one really knowing where to start. 

Dean started to fidget, leg shaking as he looked around them. Cas watched him, glad to know he wasn’t the only one who was nervous about this. 

“Do you know what I could go for?” Cas asked quietly, pulling Dean’s attention from a table nearby. 

“What’s that?” 

“A cheeseburger.” 

The relief on Dean’s face was immediate, his eyes lighting up as he smiled at him. “Seriously? Me too… Do you want to get out of here?” 

“Yes please…” 

Dean took care of the bill and they took off as fast as they could, driving to the nearest dinner. 

While Dean waited for their food Cas ran next door, buying a six pack for them to share. They met up at the car, smiling like fools as Dean drove them over to an empty field. Sitting on the hood they are, drinking in a comfortable silence and they sat close and looked up at the sky. 

“Thank you for tonight Dean, I had fun with you.” 

Dean smiled and blushed in the darkness as the moon shone bright above them. “I had fun too. Maybe we could do it again…” 

Cas could sense the question in his voice as he leaned towards him, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “I’d like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So how did it go?” Sam asked over coffee the next morning. 

Dean yawned hard and stretched as he sat back in his chair, a smile crossing his features as he thought of their date. “It was good, I think we might do it again.” 

Sam smiled back at him, glad to see his brother was finally happy. 

Cas walked in a few minutes later, his hair an absolute mess as he got some coffee. 

“Morning sunshine,” Dean said with a small laugh. He knew Cas wasn’t much of a morning person. 

“Good morning Dean…Sam,” the Angel said with a nod to the other man. 

Both of them watched him as he got his coffee and it took everything Dean had not to go over and fix his hair. 

As Cas headed back to his room he stopped in the doorway, turning instead and walking over to Dean. He leaned down, giving Dean a small kiss that the hunter happily returned before turning around and heading to get dressed. 

Sam just stared, mouth open as he watched the Angel leaving before looking at Dean. 

“What?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice casual. 

“Nothing,” Sam said quietly, looking back down at his paper. He couldn’t help but notice Dean’s small smile though, or his skin flushing as took a sip of his coffee. 

Sam spent the rest of the week alone as he worked on the case, leaving the other two to find something to do. They seemed pretty busy though. After that first date they were practically inseparable. 

On more than one occasion Sam had walked in on them, sitting close as they kissed and touched. He was just waiting for the moment when he walked in to find them doing it. 

Dean came to him that Friday night, a question burning in his mind as he knocked on Sam’s door. 

“What’s up?” Sam asked when he saw the look on Dean’s face. 

“I was wondering if you could hide out tonight?” 

“Hide out?” 

Dean looked out the door before shutting it quietly, moving to sit in the chair next to Sam’s bed. 

“You know…give us the place to ourselves… I’m not saying we’ll do anything,” Dean said quickly at Sam’s look. “I just…just in case we…you know.” 

Sam laughed as he stood up, closing the book he’d been reading. “Yeah, I get it. And fine, I’ll make myself scarce. So what’s the plan?” 

“I’m going to make him dinner, just hang out, maybe watch some movies.” 

Sam stopped packing and looked at his brother, watching his eyes light up as he thought about Cas. 

“You really like him don’t you?” 

Dean looked up at him and felt his heart fluttering. “Yeah Sammy, I really do. He just makes me feel so, I don’t know, good. I don’t hate myself when I’m with him.” 

Sam finished his packing and pulled Dean into a hug, Dean squeezing him tight. “I’m glad you’re happy man. It’s nice to see you smile for once.” 

He left quickly after that, leaving Dean to prepare for their date night. 

He just hoped this went well for them. He wasn’t sure either man could handle it if this didn’t work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel looked up when he heard a soft knock on his door. Setting his book down he got up and looked out, seeing nothing but an empty hallway. 

He figured the brothers must have been messing with him, until he saw the note. Picking it up he opened it and smiled, it was from Dean.   
“Would you like to have dinner with me?” 

Cas’ heart raced as he rushed back in to his room, picking a long sleeve powder blue shirt and jeans. He messed with his hair, growling in frustration when it refused to lie flat. 

“Oh well,” Cas thought to himself. “At least he likes it messy.” 

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted with a great sight as Dean bent over, pulling something out of the oven. He stood in the doorway for a moment, a smile on his lips as he watched the hunter move around the kitchen. He really was at home when it came to cooking. 

Dean turned when he felt eyes on his back and smiled. “Hey Cas, I see you got my note.” 

“I did, thank you for the invitation.” 

They stayed quiet for a minute, eyes locked on each other until the timer went off. They both jumped, and with a laugh Dean pulled out a fantastic looking lasagna. 

Cas was salivating just at the smell as he helped Dean finish setting up. Once everything was in place they sat, both eating quietly and they tried to come up with something to say. 

“That was delicious Dean, very enjoyable.” 

Dean puffed up slightly and blushed at the compliment. “Thanks, Bobby taught me how to make it.” 

“Did he teach you a lot about cooking?” 

Dean nodded, taking a drink from his beer before answering. “Everything I know. Saved me and Sam from starvation a few times because of his lessons.” He laughed when he thought back to the first time Bobby taught him. “You know, when he first started teaching me, I had no idea what I was doing. I nearly burned down his house twice before I got the hang of it.” 

Cas listened quietly as Dean talked, letting him remember until Dean finally shook himself out of the memories. 

“Damn I really miss that old man.” 

Dean jumped when he felt Cas’ hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I know he misses you too Dean. But I’m sure he’s very proud of the man you’ve become.” 

Dean smiled sadly at him, looking away as he blinked away tears. He cleared his throat, pulling back from the table as he started to clean up. 

Once the dishes were done they moved to the living room, settling on the couch together as they relaxed. They held hands, fingers entwined as they stared at the TV. 

Cas could feel Dean watching him, his gaze continuously drifting over to him in the dark room. 

When Dean leaned over, trailing small kisses down his jaw to his neck he could feel his heart start to race wildly. Cas tilted his head, giving the hunter more access as he hummed happily. But when Dean’s hand started to move, trailing up his thigh and even further he started to panic. 

“Dean, I- -” 

He groaned as the hunter palmed him, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure. He could feel himself hardening at the touch and the sensation scared him. 

“Dean wait!” He yelled, pulling away quickly and moving to stand by the wall. 

Dean sat up, flicking on the lamp as he looked at Cas worriedly. “Are you ok Cas?” 

The Angel couldn’t look at him, eyes on the floor as he tried to calm himself. 

“I’m…I can’t, I’m sorry.” He said as he walked out, leaving Dean on the couch, hard and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat on the couch for a few minutes trying to understand what happened. He thought Cas had wanted to go farther, but maybe he didn’t. Either way Dean needed to check on him. Something could be wrong. 

“Cas? You ok?” Dean called through the door as he knocked. “Cas?” 

When the Angel didn’t answer he tried the knob, finding it unlocked. 

Carefully he opened the door and peeked in, seeing Cas sitting on his bed, knees folded as he hid his face. 

“Cas talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

Cas responded but his voice was muffled. 

“What?” Dean asked.

Cas lifted his head and the hunter saw he’d been crying, face red as he looked away. “I said I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what babe?” 

“For running,” Cas said as his voice hitched. “I just got scared. I’ve never…you know… Things just started to happen and I panicked.” 

Dean understood then and he placed a gentle hand on Cas’ knee. “Cas there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s your first time…I should have gone slower. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

Cas looked up at him and Dean wiped his eyes. “Look, we don’t have to do anything tonight ok?” 

“But I do…want to. Can we just go slow?” 

Dean smiled, rubbing Cas’ face gently. “Yeah babe, we can go slow.” 

They moved to Dean’s room and stripped, Dean helping Cas undress as he peppered his skin with light kisses. 

They laid down together on their sides, one of Dean’s legs between Cas’ as he kissed him softly. The Angel moaned as Dean nibbled his ear, teeth nipping skin as their stubble rubbed. 

Cas let Dean move his hand, letting it trace his body from the back of his neck down. Dean could feel the strength in his back, muscles moving under skin as Cas scooted closer. His skin was soft, unmarked and without scars. 

When Dean trailed his hand over Cas’ ass, squeezing a little, Cas gasped. 

Dean pulled back the kiss, stopping his movements. “Sorry…” 

“No I…liked that…” 

“You did?” 

Cas nodded and Dean did it again, squeezing his ass as he pushed them together. Cas gasped into Dean’s neck and the hunter could feel him start to harden, his length pressing against his thigh. 

They moved like this for awhile, Cas rutting against him while Dean kissed him, sucking small marks onto his neck until Cas grabbed his hand. 

“I’m ready Dean, I want you.”

Dean searched his face, only seeing want and need in his blue eyes. “You sure Cas? Cause if you’re not- -” 

Cas kissed him this time, mouth opening with a small whine as Dean slipped his tongue in. “Please Dean…please…” He moaned loudly as he ground against him. 

It took everything Dean had to pull himself away, reaching into the bedside table. Grabbing the lube he settled between Cas’ legs, moving them farther apart. 

He stroked himself as he took in the sight before him. Cas was beautiful like this, needy and ready as he spread himself for the hunter. Cas’ skin was flushed, pupils blown wide as he stared at Dean. He kept arching his back, rolling his hips as he gripped the sheets and it took everything Dean had not to come from the sight alone. 

Slicking his fingers he pressed one against the tight hole, feeling Cas immediately tense. “It’s ok,” he said as he rubbed Cas’ knee with his other hand. “I just need to stretch you.” 

Cas nodded, doing his best to relax as Dean rubbed against his entrance. When he was ready Dean pushed the digit in, feeling Cas clamp down from the sensation. 

“Babe it’s alright. Just try and relax for me.” 

“I’m trying,” Cas said breathlessly as he slowly released him. 

Dean started to move, watching Cas’ face as it changed from pain to pleasure. When he was ready Dean added another, giving him a chance to adjust each time before moving. 

By the time he got the fourth finger in Cas was going crazy, hips bucking as he tried to push Dean in deeper. 

“Dean,” Cas mewled as he panted. “Dean please, I need you!” 

Dean stretched him a little more before pulling them out, savoring Cas’ small whine. Slicking himself he lined up, pressing the tip against his hole. “You sure about this Cas?” 

Cas nodded, hands gripping his arms. “Yes…hurry…” 

Very carefully Dean pushed in, watching Cas for any sign of pain. The Angel had his eyes closed eyes closed, forcing his breath to stay steady as Dean filled him up. 

When he was ready Dean started to move, pulling back until just the tip was left then pushing back in. Cas moaned as Dean slid in and out, gripping his shoulders as wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in deeper. When Dean hit his prostate Cas cried out, nails digging into his flesh. 

“Dean ah! Close…so close!” 

Dean sped up, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over as Cas cried out underneath him. When Cas came, screaming Dean’s name, he clamped down. Dean came as well, thrusting into him as he spilled his seed. 

When they were done Dean pulled out, tugging Cas until he was wrapped up in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean woke up the first thing he saw was blue. 

Cas was watching him, a sleepy smile on his face as he kissed him. “Good morning Dean.” 

Dean smiled, kissing him back as he pulled him closer. “Good morning Angel. How are you?” 

Cas looked a little sheepish, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. “I’m ok, a little sore but good.” 

Dean ran a hand over Cas’ body, letting it rest gently on Cas’ ass. “Well that’s normal, especially after your first time. You feel up to a shower or do you want to clean up here?” 

Cas sat up, wincing as he put pressure on his aching butt. “A shower sounds good.” 

Dean helped Cas get off the bed and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. When the water was hot they both stepped in, groaning happily as the heat washed over their tired bodies. 

Dean took care of everything, washing Cas’ hair and body until he was clean, getting rid of the evidence of the night before. 

Cas was hard again so while Dean washed him he stroked him, taking Cas to the edge and over with a happy sigh. 

Cas noticed that Dean was hard as well, not having touched himself until Cas was taken care of. He reached for him, taking him in hand before Dean stopped him. 

“You don’t have to do that, I’m fine.” 

Cas kissed him, a hand sliding behind Dean’s head as he pulled Dean’s hand away. “I want to, please.” 

Dean relented, moaning softly into Cas’ neck as the Angel stroked him. 

“Cas…ah… Cas…” 

Whole body tensing Dean came, his face buried in his Cas’ shoulder as the water washed them clean. 

After a while they stepped out, drying each other off and going to get dressed. 

Dean made coffee as Cas settled on the couch, curling up to him like a cat when he finally joined him. 

Sam came back some time later but kept his distance, letting the two men be together. When he saw them on the couch, snuggled and sleeping he couldn’t help but smile, glad that his brother and his friend could finally be happy.


End file.
